03 Maja 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Uśmiech za darmo 7.30 Tryptyk ojczysty 7.50 Żandarm pana Marszałka - reportaż Jacka Grelowskiego 8.25 Szaffi - film fabularny, Węgry 9.30 Gagułki 9.45 Nasza biało-czerwona - program dla młodzieży 10.15 W starym kinie: Pan Tadeusz - film kostiumowy, Polska 1928, reż. Ryszard Ordyński, wyk. Leon Łuszczewski, Helena Sulima, Zofia Zajączkowska, Jan Szymański (55 min) 11.15 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Sekrety muzyczne dworu Stanisława Augusta 11.45 208 rocznica Konstytucji 3 maja - transmisja uroczystości 13.05 Konstytucja 3 Maja 13.30 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenka biesiadna - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Eurowizja przed finałem 14.20 Księżniczka Caraboo (Princess Caraboo) - komedia, USA/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Michael Austin, wyk. Phoebe Cates, Jim Broadbent, Wendy Hughes, Peter Eyre (93 min) 16.00 A to Polska właśnie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (215) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Zamczysko: Zamek Dunajec w Niedzicy 18.45 Eurowizja przed finałem 19.00 Wieczorynka: Myszka Pik - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.05 Teatr Telewizji: Marian Hemar - To, co najpiękniejsze, reż. Andrzej Łapicki, wyk. Wojciech Młynarski, Gustaw Holoubek, Maja Komorowska, Jerzy Kamas (97 min) 21.45 Wspólna chata - program Jerzego Kryszaka 22.00 Magia serc - recital Zdzisławy Sośnickiej 22.50 Mistrzowie kina - Roman Polański: Nieustraszeni zabójcy wampirów (The Fearless Vampire Killers) - horror, USA/W. Brytania 1967, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Roman Polański, Jack MacGowran, Alfie Bass, Sharon Tate (90 min) 0.20 Żandarm pana Marszałka - reportaż (powt.) 0.50 Konstytucja 3 Maja - reportaż (powt.) 1.10 Tryptyk ojczysty (powt.) 1.30 Wokół wielkiej sceny 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Święta miłości kochanej ojczyzny... - program artystyczny 8.00 Książę Iwan i szary wilk - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Dwanaście prac Asterixa (Les douze travaux d'Asterix) - film animowany, Francja 1994, reż. Rene Gościnny/Albert Uderzo (78 min) 10.50 Czarni i biali 11.20 Krzyżacy - film historyczny, Polska 1960, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel (167 min) 14.10 Oczarowanie Fryderyka 14.55 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (137): Tajna broń - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Renata Gabryjelska (24 min) 16.00 Szansa na sukces: Koncert laureatów '98 (2) - program rozrywkowy (stereo dla Warszawy i okolic) 17.05 Spotkanie z Balladą: Wiosna w Kopydłowie (1) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Zagłobów trzech (4): Zagłoba nad Zagłobami - teleturniej 19.05 Spotkanie z Balladą: Wiosna w Kopydłowie (2) - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Pajęczarki - komedia, Polska 1993, reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki, Wojciech Malajkat (105 min) 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Poszukiwany: Ryszard Kapuściński - film dokumentalny, Polska 1998 23.30 Barwy (Colors) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1988, reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Sean Penn, Robert Duvall, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks (117 min) 1.25 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 08.40 Witaj Majowa Jutrzenko - reportaż 09.00 Świątynia w Mokobodach - felieton 09.15 Halo gmina 09.25 Prognoza pogody 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Gość WOT 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.30 Perfect - koncert 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Witaj Majowa Jutrzenko - reportaż 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Perfect - koncert 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Doktor Przytuliński - film animowany 09.00 Owidiusz i Sykuś - film animowany 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Pieśni Legionów 15.55 Dziedzictwo Konstytucji 3 Maja - reportaż Adama Turuli 16.15 Mecenas radzi - program Adama Kraśnickiego 16.30 Sejm Śląski - widowisko historyczne 17.25 Przeboje 40-lecia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Dziołcha ze Śląska - program Waldemara Patlewicza 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Rok Chopinowski w Londynie - reportaż Haliny Szymury 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Pieniński Park Narodowy - film dokumentalny 08.55 Puszcza - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 Relacja z obchodów Święta Uchwalenia Konstytucji 3 Maja 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 16.00 Uczucia - recital Michała Bajora (1) 16.30 Strefa zagrożenia - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Uczucia - recital Michała Bajora (2) 17.35 Poselskie debaty 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Reportaż z obchodów Święta 3 Maja 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Sercem śpiewane - film dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Program muzyczny 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 09.00 Przygoda na Biegunie Północnym (Adventures of the Polar Cubs) - film animowany, USA/Japonia 1993, reż. Katsui Chikao (87 min) 10.35 Strażnik Teksasu: po drugiej stronie ekranu (Walker: Behind the Scenes Special) - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 11.30 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham, Tony Plana (45 min) 12.30 Życie jak poker (59) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Disco Polo Live 15.00 Prywatka u Tadka - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Czternaście milionów przyczyn (14 Million Reasons) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Jean-Pierre Prevost, wyk. Alexandra Vandernoot, Jacques Perrin, Monique Spaziani (90 min) 18.05 Miss Warszawy '99 - relacja z wyborów najpiękniejszej Warszawianki - eliminacje do wyborów Miss Polski '99 19.05 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 20.00 MEGA HIT: Asteroid (1/2) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Bradford May, wyk. Jensen Daggett, Denis Arndt, Carlos Gomez, Anne-Marie Johnson (90 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.45 Ally McBeal (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (45 min) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Życie jak poker (59) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 23.25 Martwy nie skłamie (Dead Can't Lie) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Lloyd Fonvielle, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Virginia Madsen, Colin Bruce, Kevin Jarre (93 min) 01.05 Muzyka na BIS 03.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Telesklep 6.55 Magazyn NBA 7.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.45 Troskliwe misie (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Bosco (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Doktor Dolittle (Dr Dolittle) - film dla dzieci, USA 1967, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Rex Harrison, Anthony Newley, Samantha Eggar, Richard Attenborough (150 min) 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (85) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi M. Czajka 13.00 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Młode Lwy (Young Lions) - film wojenny, USA 1958, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Marlon Brando, Montgomery Clift, Dean Martin, Hope Lange (90 min) (powt.) 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn rozrywki i sensacji 18.00 Paulina (36) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (86) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Za burtą (Overboard) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Gary Marshall, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell, Edward Herrmann, Katherine Helmond (120 min) 22.00 Garść dynamitu (A Fistful of Dynamite) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. James Coburn, Rod Steiger, Romolo Valli, Maria Monti (160 min) 0.40 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.10 Pomost miłości (The Pompatus of Love) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Richard Schenkman, wyk. Adrian Pasdar, Paige Turco, Arabella Field, Mia Sara (135 min) 3.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 5.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7.00 Nasz sklep 8.00 Popeye 46 - serial anim.dla dzieci 8.30 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj! 9.15 Lucky Luck 6 - serial 10.15 Przygody sir Lancelota 3- serial USA 10.45 Szczęśliwa ósemka 11.15 Złamany kod - film sens. Wlk. Bryt. 13.00 Świat magii i czarów 1 -film dok. USA 13.30 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.00 Lucky Luck 6 - serial 15.00 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 15.30 Ręce do góry - talk-show Ewy Michalskiej 16.00 Winnetou - film przyg.,Niemcy/Jugosławia 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy (5) -serial dok. USA 18.40 Nasze Wiadomości 19.00 ZOOM - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy USA 20.00 Dziki teksański wiatr - film sens. USA 21.45 Wstrząsy - horror USA 23.35 Złamany kod - film sens.,Wlk. Bryt. 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.15 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.20 Doktor Kapliczek - reportaż Henryka Jantosa i Sławomira Koehlera 07.45 Strzecha - program Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 08.10 Świąteczny poranek muzyczny: Missa pro Patria Pawła Łukaszewskiego 09.05 Klasyka w animacji: Czarna strzała - film animowany, USA 09.55 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 10.45 Klan (210) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (24 min) 11.10 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny - wydanie specjalne 11.45 208 rocznica Konstytucji 3 Maja - transmisja uroczystości sprzed Grobu Nieznanego Żołnierza 13.05 Święta miłości kochanej ojczyzny... - program poetycko-muzyczny 13.35 Na Zamku Królewskim - program dla młodzieży 14.05 Potop (2-ost.) - film historyczny, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Małgorzata Braunek, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Kazimierz Wichniarz (132 min) 16.30 Klan (210) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (24 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Krecik - film animowany dla dzieci, Czechy 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Będzie lepiej - komedia, Polska 1936, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Kazimierz Wajda, Henryk Vogelfanger, Antoni Fertner, Wanda Jarszewska (91 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.00 Cwał - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (105 min) 21.45 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 22.15 Misterium - reportaż Jerzego Klechty 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Tańczmy razem: Pokazy mistrzów - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny - wydanie specjalne (powt.) 00.30 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.35 Klan (210) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 01.00 Strzecha - reportaż (powt.) 01.20 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Cwał - film obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi (powt.) 03.45 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 04.15 Misterium - reportaż Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Klan (210) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 05.25 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Będzie lepiej - komedia, Polska 1936, reż. Michał Waszyński (powt.) RTL 7 6.25 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 6.50 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 7.15 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 8.05 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 8.55 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - film animowany, Polska 1977 (95 min) 10.40 Wyprawy z National Geographic: Podmorski kanion - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Kurt Russell, Robert De Niro, Donald Sutherland, William Baldwin (132 min) 13.50 Skarb Dwóch Świętych (Lost Treasures of Dos Santos) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Michelle Greene, David Carradine, Cathy Lee Crosby, John Wesley (95 min) 15.30 Shiralee - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Kawałek nieba (A Little Piece of Heaven) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. Kirk Cameron, Cloris Leachman, Jenny Robertson, Ron McLarty (88 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Dziki teksański wiatr (Wild Texas Wind) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Joan Tewkesbury, wyk. Ray Benson, Gary Busey, Willie Nelson, Dolly Parton (110 min) 21.45 Wstrząsy (Tremors) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Fred Ward, Finn Carter, Michael Gross (92 min) 23.25 Skarb Dwóch Świętych (Lost Treasures of Dos Santos) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Michelle Greene, David Carradine, Cathy Lee Crosby, John Wesley (95 min) (powt.) 1.00 Shiralee - serial obyczajowy 2.35 Wstrząsy (Tremors) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Fred Ward, Finn Carter, Michael Gross (92 min) (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 07.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (116) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (26) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (21,22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (173) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (702) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (136) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (117) - serial animowany 17.45 Drużyna 'A' (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (27) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (174) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (58) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992, wyk. William Conrad, Joe Penny, Alan Campbell, Lu Leonard (50 min) 21.00 Pierwsza fala (20) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola (powt.) 21.55 Eksperyment (Cloned) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Douglas Barr (84 min) (powt.) 23.25 Drużyna 'A' (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 00.25 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.25 Piosenka na życzenie 02.25 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 7.20 Aktualności filmowe 7.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 8.00 Futbol Mundial 8.30 (K) Babar, król słoni - serial animowany 9.50 (K) Zakład (Le pari) - komedia, Francja 1997, reż. Didier Bourdon, wyk. Didier Bourdon, Bernard Campan, Isabelle Ferron, Isabel Otero (96 min) 11.25 (K) Jańcio Wodnik - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Kolska-Błęcka, Bogusław Linda, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (106 min) 13.10 (K) Deser: Seklet Tląbki - film krótkometrażowy 13.30 (K) Sierżant Bilko (Sgt. Bilko) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Steve Martin, Dan Aykroyd, Phil Hartman, Daryl Mitchell (90 min) 15.05 (K) 12 Małp (12 Monkeys) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Bruce Willis, Madeleine Stowe, Brad Pitt, Christopher Plummer (124 min) 17.10 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Clueless - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Stacey Dash, Brittany Murphy, Paul Rudd (93 min) 21.35 (K) Izrael - Palestyna, ziemia dwukrotnie obiecana - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998. 22.35 (K) Gniew - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 1997, reż. Polska 1997, reż. Marcin Ziębiński, wyk. Renata Dancewicz, Artur Żmijewski, Rafał Maćkiwiak (79 min) 0.00 (K) Boso w parku (Barefoot in the Park) - komedia, USA 1967, reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Robert Redford, Jane Fonda (104 min) 1.45 (K) Ostra jazda (Running Cool) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Beverly Sebastian/Ferd Sebastian, wyk. Andrew Divoff, Tracey Sebastian, Dedee Pfeiffer, Paul Gleason (102 min) 3.30 (K) Kolejność uczuć - komedia, Polska 1993, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Ewa Kasprzyk, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew (89 min) 4.55 (K) Na łeb, na szyję (Droit dans le mur) - komedia, Francja 1997, reż. Pierre Richard, wyk. Pierre Richard (90 min) 6.30 (K) Deser: Pióro - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.55 Na planie filmu Obywatele prezydenci - reportaż 07.10 Naga splówa 97 i 10/12 (The Good Bad Guy) - komedia, USA, reż. Ezio Greggio, wyk. Ezio Greggio, Jessica Lundy (87 min) 08.40 Od pierwszego wejrzenia (... At First Sight) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Steven Pearl, wyk. Jonathan Silverman, Dan Cortese (86 min) 10.10 Tom i Huck (Tom and Huck) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Peter Hewitt, wyk. Jonathan Thomas, Brad Renfro, Amy Wright, Charles Rocket (88 min) 11.45 Tajemniczy świat węży - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 12.40 Selena - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Becky Lee Meza, Jacob Vargas, Jon Seda (122 min) 14.45 Kręglogłowi (Kingpin) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bob Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Bill Murray, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel (108 min) 16.40 Muppety na wyspie skarbów (Muppet Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Tim Curry, Kevin Bishop (95 min) 18.20 Popiół i diament - dramat wojenny, Polska 1958, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Adam Pawlikowski (97 min) 20.00 Kolor purpury (The Color Purple) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Danny Glover, Whoopi Goldberg, Oprah Winfrey, Margaret Avery (147 min) 22.35 Fenomen (Phenomenon) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Jon Turteltaub, wyk. John Travolta, Forest Whitaker, Kyra Sedgwick, Robert Duvall (118 min) 00.35 Szaleństwa miłości (Breaking up) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Robert Greenwald, wyk. Russell Crowe, Salma Hayek (85 min) 02.05 Rosewood w ogniu (Rosewood) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Singleton, wyk. Jon Voight, Ving Rhames, Don Cheadle, Bruce McGill (135 min) 04.25 Kręglogłowi (Kingpin) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bob Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Bill Murray, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel (108 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Stylowe wnętrza 07.30 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 08.30 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 09.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.55 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.55 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy, Francja 15.15 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 15.45 (na żywo) Żużel: Apator Netia Toruń - Jutrzenka Polonia Bydgoszcz 18.40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 19.30 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 21.00 Narkotyki - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 22.00 Pewna sprawiedliwość - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 23.00 Takie jest życie - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996 00.00 Ooh la la - magazyn mody 00.30 Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovan, vlaky) - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1966, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Vaclav Necker, Jitka Bendov, Vladimir Valenta, Libuse Havelkov (88 min) 02.05 Klincz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Piotr Andrejew, wyk. Tomasz Lengren, Bolesław Smela, Zdzisław Leśniewicz, Wiesław Gołas (90 min) TeDe 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - serial 10.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 11.15 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt., reż. Hugh Whitmore, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi (90 min) 13.00 Świat magii i czarów - film dokumentalny 13.30 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.00 Lucky Luke - serial 15.00 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 15.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.00 Winnetou - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Dziki teksański wiatr (Wild Texas Wind) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Joan Tewkesbury, wyk. Ray Benson, Gary Busey, Willie Nelson, Dolly Parton (110 min) 21.45 Wstrząsy (Tremors) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Fred Ward, Finn Carter, Michael Gross (92 min) 23.35 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt., reż. Hugh Whitmore, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi (90 min) 01.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Top Shop 17.15 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 18.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.05 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.35 Top Shop 20.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.20 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 22.10 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.40 Top Shop 23.55 Bilardzista (The Hustler ) - film obyczajowy, USA 1961, reż. Robert Rossen, wyk. Paul Newman, Jackie Gleason, Piper Laurie, George C. Scott (135 min) ATV 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - komedia, USA 1959, reż. Billy Wilder wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Joe. E. Brown (119 min) 10.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 11.00 Droga do Bali (Road to Bali) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1952, reż. Hal Walker, wyk. Bob Hope, Dorothy Lamour, Bing Crosby, Murvyn Vye (90 min) 12.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 13.00 Złodziej z Bagdadu (Thief of Bagdad) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1940, reż. Ludwig Berger, wyk. June Duprez, Rex Ingram, Miles Malleson, Mary Morris (90 min) 14.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 15.00 Pomyłka, ale proszę mówić (Cause toujours tu m'interesses) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1979, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Annie Girardot, Jean-Pierre Marielle, Christian Marquand, Jacques Francois (87 min) 16.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.20 Wielkie zamieszanie (La feldmarescialla scialla) - komedia muzyczna, Włochy 1966, reż. Steno, wyk. Rita Pavone, Francis Blanche, Mario Girotti, Aroldo Tieri (100 min) 19.00 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.30 Randka z aniołem (Date with an Angel) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Michael E. Knight, Phoebe Cates, Emmanuelle Beart, David Dukes (100 min) 21.10 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.40 Nazywaj± mnie Trinity (Lo chiamavano Trinitr) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher/Enzo Barboni, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 23.30 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.30 Sytuacja beznadziejna, ale nie bez wyj¶cia (Situation Hopeless-But Not Serious) - komedia wojenna, USA 1965, reż. Gottfried Reinhardt, wyk. Alec Guinness, Michael Connors, Robert Redford, Anita Hoefer (97 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.40 Wielkie bitwy historii (27/28): Bitwa nad Marną, rok 1914 08.40 Cudowna machina (1/5): Podróże w przestrzeni i czasie 09.25 Morze pełne życia (14/26): Spotkanie z rekinami 09.50 Hubert Beuve Mery 10.45 Miasta przyszłości (2/3): Szanghaj, miasto sukcesu 11.30 Oaza na Cognacq-Jay 12.25 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (10/12): Najpiękniejsze krajobrazy 13.20 Nowatorska broń (5/12): Łuk - drewno kontra stal 13.50 Październikowy kraj (4-ost.) 14.50 Aktualności z przeszłości (15) 15.40 Kroniki Popular science (33/60) 15.50 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (1/8): Dojście Gorbaczowa do władzy 16.40 Architektura słoneczna w Europie 17.25 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (19/20): Creeks 18.00 Inna Algieria: Niemy ból 18.40 Samuel Beckett (2-ost.) 19.35 Kroniki Popular science (34/60) 19.45 Samotna planeta (14/39): Przez Ugandę i Zair 20.35 Historia linii lotniczych (4/13): Kontrola ruchu powietrznego 21.25 Zapomniane profesje (13-ost.): Jarzmo, Tradycyjna produkcja wina 21.55 Historia Włoch XX wieku (31/42): Naród z partią 22.30 Kradzież stulecia 23.20 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 23.50 Na tropach przyrody: Wrota do świata tajemnic 00.15 Jankesi do domu 00.55 Uchatki z Patagonii 01.50 Arka Benjamina Rabiera Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Bunkier 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Program publicystyczny 17.30 Wokół sportu - magazyn sportowy 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Dzisiaj obejrzysz, jutro przeczytasz 18.40 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czterech i dwóch kółkach - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 Klub Telewizji Białystok 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 09.00 Kiedy brat zabija brata - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej ze Starego Rynku w Bydgoszczy z okazji Święta Konstytucji 3 Maja 13.30 W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Gra słów - program R. Wichrowskiego 16.00 Moja archeologia - film dokumentalny 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 168 godzin - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Magazyn toruński 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Strefa zagrożenia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 09.15 Radą służyć ojczyźnie - rzecz o Józefie Wybickim 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.50 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Wiwat Konstytucja 16.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 16.55 Pół godziny dla rodziny 17.30 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Tygodnik gospodarczy 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.35 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 22.00 Policjanci z dzielnicy 22.10 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Koronowane Madonny - program religijny 09.00 Nieznana historia człowieka - spotkanie z Michaelem Cremo 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Miłość, wiosna i kabaret 16.40 Stalowy bicz - film dokumentalny 17.45 Stalowy bicz - post scriptum 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 O pamiątkach Gminy Miejskiej Krakowskiej 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 Nieznana historia człowieka - spotkanie z Michaelem Cremo 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Trójka proponuje 15.45 Zagadki historii 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 W krainie uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Magazyn reporterów 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Dni Kutna - reportaż 18.40 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Zielona Etiopia - film dokumentalny 21.50 Program na wtorek 21.55 Infoexpress 22.00 Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny 22.15 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny 00.45 Program na wtorek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry Wielkopolsko 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.45 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Tele As - finał teleturnieju 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Dzień dobry Wielkopolsko 17.55 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.30 Teleskop 18.45 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 21.50 Studio sport - retransmisje 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Sportowa dwudziestka 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Kartka z kalendarza 15.35 Ignacy Jan Paderewski - zarys biografii 16.30 Koncert z okazji święta narodowego 17.00 Uroczystości 3 Maja w Rzeszowie - relacja 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Polskie pieśni w wykonaniu chóru Cantata z Rzeszowa 18.45 Przed Muzycznym Festiwalem w Łańcucie 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Studio sport: I liga żużla KKER Stal Rzeszów - Wybrzeże Gdańsk 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny 00.50 Program na wtorek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Jubileuszowe Belcanto 08.55 Konstytucja 3 Maja na obrazie Jana Matejki i nie tylko 09.05 15 lat muzyki perkusyjnej 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Majówka (1) 16.00 Szczecińskie spotkania taneczne (2) 16.30 Majówka (2) 17.00 Majowe przebudzenie 17.15 Kryterium Kolarskie 17.30 Muzyczna Siódemka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Majówka (3) 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Gwiazdy w Nowym Orleanie 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Załogant - film animowany 08.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.45 Bez montażu 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Hercules - film animowany 11.45 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 12.00 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.30 Tele sport 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.35 Bez montażu 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Bez montażu 22.30 (WP) Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 (WP) David - film dokumentalny TVP Regionalna 07.00 Skrzydlaci tancerze (21/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Załogant - film animowany 08.00 Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial animowany 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Afrykańscy królowie (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 10.55 Hercules - film animowany 11.45 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka (24/39) - serial animowany 12.00 W krainie krokodyli (ost.) - film dokumentalny 12.50 W poszukiwaniu cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage (103 min) 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (281,282/290) - telenowela 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (39,40/149) - telenowela 20.00 Coronation Street (39,40/130) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Program lokalny 22.30 Piętnasta rocznica (I Take These Men) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Susan Saint James, John Rubinstein, James Mjurtaugh, Adam West (88 min) 00.00 David - film dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshop 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshop 12.20 Zbuntowana - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 13.00 Przygody barona Münchhausena (Münchhausen) - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 1942, reż. Josef von Baky, wyk. Hans Albers, Brigitte Horney, Gustav Waldau, Ilse Werner (110 min) 15.10 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.20 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 16.45 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 19.30 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 W głębi serca (Un posto freddo in fondo al cuore) (ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Sauro Scavolini, wyk. Marina Malfatti, Lorenza Guerrieri, Lou Castel, Kim Rossi Stuart (90 min) 21.30 Pamiętniki Don Giovanniego - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Joseph M. Newman, wyk. June Haver, William Lundigan, Marilyn Monroe (90 min) 23.00 Nocne namiętności 23.30 Program muzyczny TV Bryza 06.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - serial 10.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.45 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 11.15 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt., reż. Hugh Whitmore, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi (90 min) 13.00 Świat magii i czarów - film dokumentalny 13.30 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.00 Lucky Luke - serial 15.00 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 15.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.00 Winnetou - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 18.40 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Dziki teksański wiatr (Wild Texas Wind) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Joan Tewkesbury, wyk. Ray Benson, Gary Busey, Willie Nelson, Dolly Parton (110 min) 21.45 Wstrząsy (Tremors) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Fred Ward, Finn Carter, Michael Gross (92 min) 23.35 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt., reż. Hugh Whitmore, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi (90 min) 01.05 Program na wtorek 01.10 Teleinformator Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 12.20 Miss fajerwerków (Miss Firecracker) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Thomas Schlamme, wyk. Holly Hunter, Mary Steenburgen, Tim Robbins, Alfre Woodard (102 min) 14.05 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.05 Siostra - film obyczajowy, Francja 16.30 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.45 TV Shop 17.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 17.35 Język zwierząt - film dokumentalny 18.05 Cyrk - film dokumentalny 18.40 Drogo, tanio, najtaniej 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Wojownicy z Los Angeles (L.A. Streetfighter) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Richard Park, wyk. Jun Chong, Phil Rhee, Rosanna King, James Lew (77 min) 21.35 Muzyka mniej poważna 21.45 TV Shop 22.05 Serial telewizyjny 23.05 Zagadka Kaspara Hausera (Jeder für sich und Gott gegen alle) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1974, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Bruno S., Walter Ladengast, Brigitte Mira, Herbert Achternbusch (109 min) 00.55 TV Shop WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.35 Arena - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 08.15 Książę Jutlandii (Prince of Jutland) - film historyczny, Francja/Niemcy/Dania/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Hellen Mirren, Christian Bale, Brian Cox (107 min) 10.15 Program lokalny 10.35 Hipermarket WTK 10.40 ABC reformy emerytalnej 10.45 Aż słońce wyjdzie zza chmur (Till The Clouds Roll By) - film biograficzny, USA 1946, reż. Richard Whorf, wyk. Robert Walker, Judy Garland, Lucille Bremer, Van Heflin (125 min) 13.00 Zabytki w Chinach: Tradycja i kultura - program krajoznawczy 14.00 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Królowa Bona (2/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (60 min) 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 16.30 Program lokalny 17.15 Kabaretowa Agencja Towarzyska - program satyryczny 17.40 ABC reformy emerytalnej 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Kamera Start! - teleturniej filmowy 18.30 Noce i dnie (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (60 min) 19.30 Filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Ring z Leonem Niemczykiem 21.20 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.45 Komentarz sportowy 23.15 Książę Jutlandii (Prince of Jutland) - film historyczny, Francja/Niemcy/Dania/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Hellen Mirren, Christian Bale, Brian Cox (100 min) 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - serial 10.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.45 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 11.15 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt., reż. Hugh Whitmore, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi (90 min) 13.00 Świat magii i czarów - film dokumentalny 13.30 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Lucky Luke - serial 15.00 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 15.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.00 Winnetou - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 18.40 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Dziki teksański wiatr (Wild Texas Wind) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Joan Tewkesbury, wyk. Ray Benson, Gary Busey, Willie Nelson, Dolly Parton (110 min) 21.45 Wstrząsy (Tremors) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Fred Ward, Finn Carter, Michael Gross (92 min) 23.35 Złamany kod (Breaking the Code) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt., reż. Hugh Whitmore, wyk. Amanda Root, Richard Johnson, Derek Jacobi (90 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Katalonii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Wyścig Henninger Turm (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe ME U-16 w Czechach - ćwierćfinał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Katalonii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Pradze - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 14.30 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Cart w Nazareth (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 16.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Donington Park (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Hamburgu (wydarzenia dnia) 19.00 (P) Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 20.00 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy A w Norwegii - mecz Kanada - Norwegia 22.30 (P) Eurogol - magazyn 00.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Donington Park (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi Sidecar w Donington Park (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka - ćwierćfinał play-off (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '98 (powt.) 07.15 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka - ćwierćfinał play-off (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 28 kolejka (powt.) 09.45 Wokół futbolu - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 28 kolejka (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Trucks (19) 15.00 Poza kontrolą (30) - magazyn 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.00 Futbol amerykański: Liga europejska - mecz Barcelona Dragons - Berlin Thunder 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - mecz Karlsruher SC - TeBe Berlin 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 LaOla - przegląd wydarzeń w światowych ligach piłkarskich 23.15 Rodeo (21) 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 LaOla - przegląd wydarzeń w światowych ligach piłkarskich (powt.) 02.30 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial obyczajowy 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.06 Szopa muzykantów - koncert kapel ludowych (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: turniej ATP w Hamburgu 16.00 Fliege - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela 18.55 Ferajna z plaży - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Schwarzwald - pieśni, krajobrazy i muzykanci - koncert kapel ludowych 21.00 Raport - magazyn informacyjny 21.45 Po przyjacielsku - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Beckmann - talk show 23.45 Wat is? - talk show 00.30 Magazyn nocny 00.50 Niechciane macierzyństwo (Handmaid's Tale) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Natasha Richardson, Faye Dunaway, Aidan Quinn, Robert Duvall (109 min 02.35 Magazyn nocny (powt.) 02.55 Fliege (powt.) 03.55 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata 04.15 Raport (powt.) 05.00 Brisant (powt.) Pro 7 04.55 taff (powt.) 05.20 SAM (powt.) 05.45 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 06.10 Królik Bugs - serial animowany 06.30 Rugrats - serial animowany 07.00 Smurfy - serial animowany 07.25 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 07.50 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 08.20 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 08.55 Greystoke: Legenda Tarzana, władcy małp (Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes) - dramat przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1983 (powt.) 11.30 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer: Mój wróż ma zawsze rację! 15.00 Andreas Türck: Nienawidzę twoich przyjaciół! 16.00 Nicole: Nieustannie kłócę się ze swą matką. 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serialu obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999. Thomas stara się poderwać Stefanie - ta jednak myśli tylko o Marku... 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kan. 1997 21.20 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF, Kanada 1998 22.15 TV Total - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Bullyparade - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.40 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.05 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1996 00.30 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 01.00 Zdrówko - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982 01.30 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF, Kanada 1998 (powt.) 02.20 Focus TV (powt.) 03.20 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.10 Andreas Türck (powt.) 05.00 Nicole (powt.) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina: Dziś ci się oświadczę. 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen: Jeszcze jestem do wzięcia. 14.00 Birte Karalus: Przeklinam dzień, w którym cię spotkałem! 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser: Jestem twoją żoną a nie niewolnicą. 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Dr Stefan Frank - zaufany lekarz - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Za kratkami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 22.15 EXTRA - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 nature TREND - magazyn popularno-naukowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.35 10 przed 11 - magazyn kulturalny 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXTRA (powt.) RTL 2 05.20 -08.45 Seriale animowane 08.45 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (powt.) 09.50 Wyłącznik (The Switch) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Gary Cole, Craig T. Nelson, Kathleen Nolan, Chris Mulken (95 min) 11.30 -15.20 Seriale animowane 15.20 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 15.50 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Mr. Alligator... See You Later (Danny... immer 5 Minuten zu spät) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1987, reż. Steven Lisberger, wyk. John Cusack, wendy Gazelle, Robert Loggia, Jerry Stiller (88 min) 22.10 Bella-balla-Baleary - reportaż 23.20 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 23.55 Wrestling: RAW - show 00.50 Rok w piekle - serial wojenny, USA 1987/90 01.55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 03.50 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984/89 (powt.) 04.50 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Od kiedy cię nie ma, wszystko idzie mi wspaniale. 12.00 Vera w południe: Tato, nie jesteś dla mnie dobrym wzorem. 13.00 Sonja: Gdzie byłeś? Muszę zawsze o tobie myśleć. 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 16.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.55 blitzlicht - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 20.15 Benzyna we krwi - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999. Dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn uprowadza na oczach Franka ciotkę Mickey... 21.15 Świat się śmieje - program rozrywkowy 21.30 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 22.15 Newsmaker - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 23.35 24 godzina - magazyn reporterów 00.05 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 00.55 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 01.45 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 02.35 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 03.20 Sonja (powt.) 04.10 Vera w południe (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Władca genów - film dokumentalny 09.40 Zobacz w kinie 09.45 Szwajcaria w kwietniu - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 10.30 Podróż Philipa do Afryki - film dokumentalny 11.00 Nachtcafe - magazyn publicystyczny 11.45 Co do joty! - dyskusja na aktualny temat 12.30 Podpalacze - zatrwożona wieś - reportaż 13.00 Praktyka - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 13.45 Luźno i wygodnie (16/30) - program sportowy 14.00 Muzyka niemieckiej Ulicy zegarów - koncert 14.45 Klub seniora - magazyn dokumentalny 15.35 Porady i trendy - poradnik 3Sat (powt.) 15.55 Porada zdrowotna 16.00 Za bramami miasta - film dokumentalny 16.45 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Francja: Luberon - film dokumentalny 17.15 Servis - magazyn konsumenta 17.45 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy 18.15 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn podróżnika 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Waffen-SS (1/3) - film dokumentalny 21.00 HITEC... - magazyn naukowotechniczny 21.30 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Amerykański raj - film dokumentalny 23.10 Aotearoa - kraj długich białych chmur - film dokumentalny 00.05 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.15 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.40 Czas na kultur - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.15 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 02.00 HITEC... - magazyn naukowotechniczny (powt.) 02.30 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 03.00 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy (powt.) Super RTL 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocked Dragons - serial animowany 06.50 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.15 Gnom David - serial animowany 07.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 08.05 Cubitus - serial animowany 08.25 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.50 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.35 Mój ojciec jest kosmit± - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 12.00 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.10 Cubitus - serial animowany 13.35 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 14.05 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Skippy - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmit± - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Bob Morane - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Bonkers - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Dzikie życie: NiedĽwiedzie z Kamczatki - film dokumentalny 21.10 Dzikie życie: Urodzony w Serengeti - film dokumentalny 22.10 Alles Nichts Oder?! (4) - program rozrywkowy 23.05 ¦ladami zwierz±t: Leopardy - tajemniczy łowcy - film dokumentalny (powt.) 23.55 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 00.20 Dzikie życie: NiedĽwiedzie z Kamczatki - film dokumentalny (powt.) 01.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Program nocny VOX 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 15.50 Brooker - serial kryminalny, USA 1989/90 16.45 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 17.45 Wiadomości 18.15 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 20.10 Gra o życie (My Life) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Bruce Joel Rubin, wyk. Michael Keaton, Nicole Kidman, Haing S. Ngor, Bradley Whitford (112 min) 22.15 BBC Exclusiv: Czynnik X - magazyn dokumentalny 23.20 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.10 Sprawa Bachmeier - nie ma czasu na łzy (Der Fall Bachmeier - Keine Zeit für Tränen) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1984, reż. Hark Bohm, wyk. Marie Colbin, Michael Gwisdek, Christine Limbach, Angela Schmidt (95 min) 02.05 Wybrańcy piekieł (Witchboard - The Possession) - horror, USA/Kan 1995 (powt.) 03.55 Brooker - serial kryminalny, USA 1989/90 (powt.) 04.45 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 (powt.) 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Jeśli idziemy kąpać się na Teneryfie (Wenn man baden geht auf Teneriffa) - komedia, Niemcy 1964 (powt.) 10.35 Informator ZDF: zwierzęta i my 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Schronisko dla zwierząt - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Tornado - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.40 Ludzie dzisiaj 17.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1988 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 WISO - magazyn gospodarczy 20.15 OA jagt Oberärztin - komedia, Niemcy 1999, reż. Joachim Roering, wyk. Axel Milberg, Daniela Ziegler, Wolke Hegenbarth, Michael Haneamann (90 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Malice - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Harold Becker, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Nicole Kidman, George C. Scott, Bill Pullman (102 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 Miłość jest...: Olimpijskie lato - teatr telewizji, Niemcy 1991/92, reż. Gordian Maugg (73 min) 01.30 Malice - thriller, USA 1993 (powt.) 03.10 Przed 30 laty: Edwin 41/25 wejść! - reportaż 03.50 Straßenfeger 04.20 Ryzyko (powt.) 05.05 Halo Niemcy (powt.) Viva 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości (wydarzenia, koncerty, imprezy towarzyskie) 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów (Cypress Hill) 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna 21.00 In Luv - talk show (Guano Apes) 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 WordCup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski MTV 08.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - show muzyczny (live!) 18.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 18.30 Stylissimo! - magazyn mody, sztuki i wzornictwa 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Superock - rock i heavy metal 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami 05.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Wielka ucieczka 07.30 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.25 (P) Hollywood Safari: Narkotyczny trans 09.20 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa zagubiona w czasie 10.15 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.10 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Zrodzone, by żyć na wolności 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Ucieczka 14.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Wymiana psa 14.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Historia pewnego byka 15.00 (P) Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Orangutany z Birute Galdikas 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie 16.00 (P) Dzieci natury: Naczelne 17.00 (P) Goryle 18.00 (P) Na ratunek! 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Weterynarz 21.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Kakadu 21.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Wydanie specjalne 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Śródziemnomorska eskapada: St Tropez 13.30 (P) W Portugalii: Wybrzeże Beira 14.00 Wakacyjne plany 14.30 (P) Floyd w Australii: Australia na talerzu 15.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Mediolan 15.30 Przejażdżki na krawędzi: Przez południową Anglię (1) 16.00 (P) Podróżujemy: Karaiby 17.00 (P) W drodze: Kolorado - Aspen i Vail 17.30 (P) Na równiku - Ameryki: Z Boliwii do Chile 18.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Borneo 18.30 (P) Odkrywcy: Góra Orizaba 19.00 (P) Floyd w Australii: Australia na talerzu 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Nowa Anglia 20.00 (P) Śródziemnomorska eskapada: St Tropez 20.30 (P) W Portugalii: Wybrzeże Beira 21.00 Travel Live 21.30 (P) W drodze: Kolorado - Aspen i Vail 22.00 (P) Podróżujemy: Karaiby 23.00 Przejażdżki na krawędzi: Przez południową Anglię (1) 23.30 Na równiku - Ameryki: Z Boliwii do Chile 00.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Borneo 00.30 (P) Odkrywcy: Góra Orizaba 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Ultra nauka: Anroidy 09.55 Galeria gangsterów: Al Capone 10.50 (P) Pierwsze loty: Canard 11.15 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Powstanie mafii 11.45 (P) Poza T-Rexem 12.40 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Opowieści o przetrwaniu 13.10 Powietrzna karetka 13.35 (P) Łowcy duchów: Zakręty czasu 14.05 (P) Specjaliści: Jeden strzał, jeden trup 14.35 (P) Specjaliści: Nisko, szybko i zabójczo 15.00 (P) Rzeka zwątpienia 15.55 (P) Katastrofa: Przyczyna nieznana 16.20 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 18.00 (P) Podróżnicy w czasie: Walka o Angkor 18.30 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów: Gorączka złota na górze Diwata (1) 19.00 (P) Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 19.30 (P) Lampart - książę drapieżników 20.30 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Mosty wiszące 21.00 (P) Poza prawdą: Zderzenie z Ziemią 22.00 (P) Hipnoza 23.00 (P) Życie po śmierci 00.00 (P) W poszukiwaniu szatana 01.00 (P) Wiedźmy: Mity i rzeczywistość 02.00 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Mosty wiszące 02.30 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów: Gorączka złota na górze Diwata (1) 03.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Droopy i Dripple 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 08.45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Żona modna (Designing Woman) - komedia, USA 1957, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gregory Peck, Lauren Bacall, Dolores Gray, Jack Cole (113 min) 21.55 Amerykanin w Paryżu (An American in Paris) - musical, USA 1951, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Leslie Caron, Oscar Levant, Nina Foch (110 min) 23.45 Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu (Knights of the Round Table) - film przygodowy, USA 1953, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Robert Taylor, Ava Gardner, Mel Ferrer, Stanley Baker (111 min) TNT 06.00 The Golden Arrow - film przygodowy, Włochy 1964, reż. Antonio Margheriti, wyk. Tab Hunter, Rossana Podesta, Umberto Melnati, Giustino Durano (87 min) 07.30 Hot Millions - komedia, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Maggie Smith, Peter Ustinov, Bob Newhart, Karl Malden (106 min) 09.30 Miejscy chłopcy (Boys Town) - film obyczajowy, USA 1939, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Mickey Rooney, Henry Hull, Leslie Fenton (89 min) 11.15 Dodge City - western, USA 1939, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Ann Sheridan, Bruce Cabot (100 min) 13.00 Hotel Paradiso - komedia, W. Bryt. 1966, reż. Peter Glenville, wyk. Gina Lollobrigida, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley, Akim Tamiroff (95 min) 14.45 Lili - musical, USA 1953, reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Leslie Caron, Mel Ferrer, Jean-Pierre Aumont, Zsa Zsa Gabor (78 min) 16.15 Maska Dimitriosa (The Mask of Dimitrios) - thriller, USA 1944, reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Sydney Greenstreet, Peter Lorre, Faye Emerson, Zachary Scott (91 min) 18.00 The Wreck of the Mary Deare - film sensacyjny, USA/W. Bryt. 1959, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Charlton Heston, Gary Cooper, Michael Redgrave, Cecil Parker (100 min) 20.00 Przygody Robin Hooda (The Adventures of Robin Hood) - film przygodowy, USA 1938, reż. Michael Curtiz, William Keighley, wyk. Errol Flynn, Basil Rathbone, Olivia de Havilland, Claude Rains (98 min) 22.00 GWIAZDA MIESIĄCA: GLENN FORD - Torpedo Run - dramat wojenny, USA 1958, reż. Joseph Pevney, wyk. Glenn Ford, Ernest Borgnine, Diane Brewster, Dean Jones (91 min) 00.00 Wild Rovers - western, USA 1971, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. William Holden, Ryan O'Neal, Karl Malden, Lynn Carlin (125 min) 02.30 The Best House in London - komedia, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. Phillip Saville, wyk. David Hemmings, George Sanders, Joanna Pettet, Dany Robin (93 min) 04.15 Torpedo Run - dramat wojenny, USA 1958 (powt.) TV 5 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Magellan - program dla młodzieży 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Une femme pour moi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Światła Paryża - magazyn aktualności Paryża 12.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Mise au point - program publicystyczny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Une femme pour moi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja (powt.) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Morze Śródziemne 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Une femme pour moi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja (powt.) 20.00 Wiadomości TV szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Punkt - program publicystyczny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Moi vouloir toi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1985, reż. Patrick Dewolf (powt.) 00.00 Wiadomości TV belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Punkt - program publicystyczny 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 Moi vouloir toi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1985, reż. Patrick Dewolf (powt.) 04.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 06.45 Pied Piper - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Norman Stone, wyk. Monty Wooley, Peter O'Toole, Mare Winningham, Michael Kitchen (95 min) 08.20 Królowie rzeki (The River Kings) (1/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Donald Crombie, wyk. Bill Kerr, Tamblyn Lord, Edward Hepple, Willie Fennell (55 min) 09.15 Królowie rzeki (The River Kings) (2/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Donald Crombie, wyk. Bill Kerr, Tamblyn Lord, Edward Hepple, Willie Fennell (55 min) 10.10 Królowie rzeki (The River Kings) (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Donald Crombie, wyk. Bill Kerr, Tamblyn Lord, Edward Hepple, Willie Fennell (55 min) 11.05 Królowie rzeki (The River Kings) (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Donald Crombie, wyk. Bill Kerr, Tamblyn Lord, Edward Hepple, Willie Fennell (55 min) 12.00 Oczekujące druhny (Ladies in Waiting) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Scott Segal, wyk. Lisa Chess, Holly Fulger, Shawn Bishop, Robert Budaska (60 min) 13.00 Mieszczuchy (Packin It In) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Richard Benjamin, Paula Prentiss, Tony Roberts, Molly Ringwald (95 min) 14.35 Brawurowa ucieczka (The Perfect Getaway) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Adrian Pasdar, Antonio Sabato Jr, Kelly Rutherford, Alicia Coppola (105 min) 16.20 W pułapce milczenia (Trapped in Silence) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1986, reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. John Mahoney, Frances Foster, Ron Silver, John McCurry (85 min) 17.55 Kusza - serial przygodowy, USA 1986 18.20 W ogniu strzelb. Do ostatniego człowieka (Gunsmoke: To the Last Man) - western, USA 1993, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. James Arness, Pat Hingle, Morgan Woodward, Amy Stock-Poynton (91 min) 20.00 Pokój na piętrze (The Room Upstairs) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Stockard Channing, James Handy, Linda Hunt, Sarah Jessica Parker (100 min) 21.40 Lato przepełnione strachem - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Glynnis O'Connor, Natalie Shaw, David Gallagher (95 min) 23.15 Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (97 min) 00.55 Droga do zwycięstwa (Rose Against the Odds) - film biograficzny, Australia 1992, reż. John Dixon, wyk. Paul Williams, Telly Savalas, Kris McQuade, Tony Barry (105 min) 02.35 Chłopiec z burzy (Storm Boy) - film dla dzieci, Australia 1976, reż. Henri Safran, wyk. Greg Rowe, Peter Cummins, David Gulpilil, Judy Dick (96 min) 04.10 Kusza - serial przygodowy, USA 1986 04.35 Sebastian i Wróbel (Sebastian and the Sparrow) - film przygodowy, USA/Australia 1987, reż. Scott Hicks, wyk. Alexander Bainbridge, Jeremy Anderson, Robert Coleby, Elizabeth Alexander (88 min) Romantica 06.00 Pod wiatr (111) 07.00 Zemsta (126) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (91) 09.00 Siostry (101) 10.00 Pod wiatr (110) 11.00 Zemsta (125) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (90) 13.00 Siostry (100) 14.00 Pod wiatr (111) 15.00 Zemsta (126) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (91) 17.00 Siostry (101) 18.00 Pod wiatr (110) 19.00 Zemsta (125) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (90) 21.00 Siostry (100) 22.00 Pod wiatr (111) 23.00 Zemsta (126) 00.00 W sidłach namiętności (91) 01.00 Siostry (101) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic Channel 12.00 Opowieści z Serengeti: Opowieści z Serengeti 13.00 Opowieści z Serengeti: Serengeti - moje podwórko 14.00 Opowieści z Serengeti: Dziennik z Serengeti 15.00 Kosmiczny jaskiniowiec 16.00 Goryle w mieście 17.00 Poszukiwania 18.00 Małpie figle: Sprytne małpy 18.30 Małpie figle: Jak powstawał film o etiopskich pawianach 19.00 Małpie figle: Władca małp 19.30 Małpie figle: Lwiatki w tropikalnych lasach deszczowych 20.00 Małpie figle: Goryl 21.00 Wśród dzikich szympansów 22.00 Małpie figle: Szympansy po nowemu 23.00 Małpie figle: Goryle we mgle 00.00 Małpie figle: Sprytne małpy 00.30 Małpie figle: Jak powstawał film o etiopskich pawianach 01.00 Małpie figle: Władca małp 01.30 Małpie figle: Lwiatki w tropikalnych lasach deszczowych Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci 06.50 Diplodo 07.15 Patrol Jin Jina 07.40 Ric 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór 08.10 Pełzando 08.35 Kleszcz 09.00 VR Troopers 09.25 Masked Rider 09.50 Beetleborgs 10.15 Gęsia skórka 10.40 Eerie Indiana 11.10 Potworne pomidory 11.35 Kot Ik! 12.00 Maska 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 12.50 Ulysses 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Gęsia skórka 17.55 Eerie Indiana 18.20 Mysz oraz potwór 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu Ques TV 08.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 08.30 Sporty ekstremalne 09.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 09.30 Sportomania 10.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 11.00 Sporty motorowe 11.30 Policja, kamera, akcja! 12.00 Rallyworld 12.30 Super motocykle 13.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 13.30 Pamiętnik znad Zatoki Perskiej 14.30 Fascynujące technologie 15.00 Wojny powietrzne 15.30 Ze świata osobliwości 16.00 Sporty ekstremalne 16.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 17.00 Sportomania 18.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 18.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 19.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 19.30 Rallyworld 20.00 Super motocykle 20.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 21.00 Sporty motorowe 21.30 Fascynujące technologie 22.00 Wojny powietrzne 22.30 Ze świata osobliwości 23.00 Pamiętnik znad Zatoki Perskiej Bet On Jazz 20.00 Jazz Scene 21.00 Performances 21.30 Performances 22.00 Impressions 23.00 Jazzy Vocals 00.00 (P) Rap City 02.00 Jazz Scene 03.00 Performances 03.30 Performances 04.00 Impressions 05.00 Jazzy Vocals Cartoon Network 06.00 - 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: SCOOBY WEEKENDER - całodobowy maraton kreskówek z udziałem Scooby'ego Doo. W programie zostaną zaprezentowane kolejne odcinki z serii niezwykłych przygód bohaterskiego czworonoga m.in. Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?, Tajemnice Scooby'ego Doo, Trzynaście duchów Scooby'ego... Wizja Le Cinema 14.00 Guy de Maupassant - film biograficzny, Francja 1982, reż. Michel Dracha, wyk. Claude Brasseur, Simone Signoret, Miou-Miou, Jean Carmet (131 min) 16.30 Pamiętnik maniaka (Diario di un vizio) - film psychologiczny, Włochy 1993, reż. Marco Ferreri, wyk. Jerry Cala, Sabrina Ferilli (90 min) 18.00 Syn kochanej Karoliny (Le fils de Caroline cherie) - melodramat, Francja 1955, reż. Jean Devaivre, wyk. Jean-Claude Pascal, Brigitte Bardot, Jacques Dacqmine, Georges Descrieres (110 min) 20.00 Występek i cnota (Le vice et la vertu/Il vizio e la virtu) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Włochy 1963, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Annie Girardot, Robert Hossein, Catherine Deneuve, Barbara Lass (120 min) 22.00 Boccaccio 70 - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Mario Monicelli/Frederico Fellini/Vittorio De Sica/Luchiano Visconti, wyk. Anita Ekberg, Peppino De Filippo, Romy Schneider, Tomas Milian (165 min)